1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to image processing technology. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an image deblurring method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When capturing a photo using a camera, an image may be blurred due to various causes such as camera shake. In general, to remove or reduce image blurring related to a camera motion, the blurred image may be deblurred to acquire a sharp image.
An existing deblurring method removes blurring using deconvolution, and thus is used to deblur a predetermined image. The deblurring method using deconvolution may not be effective in a case in which a cause of image blurring is unknown. Because the cause of image blurring is unknown, many deblurring methods set a target value for an image to be processed. However, when an actual image does not satisfy the set value, the deblurring methods may not be effective.